The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to electrical connectors configured to electrically couple at least one insulated electrical conductor to another electrically conductive surface.
Prior insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) may be found in a variety of configurations. One popular configuration is a blade or vampire tap configuration. In such configuration, insulated electrical conductors (e.g., wires), often required to be identical size or gauge, are placed in a connector housing. When the connector housing is closed, and usually locked, the electrical conductors are placed in electrical communication with each other, or with an electrical terminal connector plug or jack. Such electrical communication is achieved by one or more electrically conductive blades that slice through the insulation of the insulated conductor, usually at a single longitudinal location along the conductor, and physically contact the electrically conductive material of the conductor (e.g., one or more copper or other conductive strands of material).
One disadvantage of prior IDCs is a normal restriction on conductor size. That is, most prior devices cannot accommodate a large variation of size between the conductors to be coupled. Where a large deviation between conductor size is attempted, past IDCs have problems either displacing insulation adequately from all conductors and/or the IDC housings do not lock properly.
Another disadvantage of prior IDCs is a restriction on conductor types. Other connectors presume that, where two conductors are to be connected, for example, the conductors are not only the same size, as described above, but are of the same construction (e.g. solid conductor, stranded conductor, coiled conductor, coaxial, etc.). Thus, prior devices may be unable to accommodate a first conductor of one construction and a second conductor of a different construction, for example.
Still another disadvantage of IDCs is that they may not be suited for use in moist ambient environments. Many past IDC housings, even after being locked, thereby forming the desired electrical connection, remain penetrable by water and/or water vapor, usually through unsealed housing cracks or joints. While such housings may be substantially sufficient for applications where the connector will be kept in a dry environment or where a secondary housing is provided, it may not be useful in situations where electrical connection under water or for use in moist environments, such as a shower, steam room, etc.
Accordingly, the art of insulation displacement connectors would benefit from improved systems and methods of coupling electrical conductors that may solve one or more of the stated disadvantages, or may provide other advantages.